SoLTeRo BuScA
by RxO
Summary: AU.. Y todo empezo con SOLTERO BUSCA.. compañero de habitacion y ahora son: un departamento, una mujer, un hombre y una pasion ...podra terminar siendo el deseo mayor que la razon ..sin dañar a nadie en el trayecto?


**SOLTERO BUSCA**

**BY**

**RXO**

* * *

Un gemido salio de la boca de la voluminosa pelirroja, mientras que unas experimentadas manos derribaban las barreras de las ropas

-mmm estas muy apurado tigre-murmuro la mujer en el primer momento que el pelinegro soltó sus labios

-a caso no lo estas tu?? Pregunto –mientras seguía su recorrido al valle de sus pechos

-si, si lo estoy- dijo con vos entra cortada la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba la cadera con sus esbeltas piernas, seguido de un gemido por parte de ambos.

-¡VILMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito alguien exactamente el mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de manera ruda

Los cuerpos se separaron en milésimas de segundos, aun con la respiración entrecortada, pero con la completa atención a la fuente de aquel grito.

Y la vieron, parada en el marco de la puerta con una gran caja entre los brazos…. Una joven pelinegra con unos cuantos reflejos azules, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos azul zafiro y que contrastaban de manera perfecta con su tez blanca … y sus labios rojos

-tienes novia!!!!!!!!!- la pelirroja fue la primera en romper aquel horrible silencio instalado desde la entra de la ojiazul-

-no!!!!!!- grito el pelinegro mientras se levanta de un salto del sofá-no tengo novia y no se quien rayos es ella- dijo señalando con el dedo de manera acusadora a la joven

-pero tiene llaves, de tu departamento- grito la pelirroja mientras acomodaba lo mas rápido posible su ropa –mejor me voy y ni se te ocurra llamarme- dijo y de un salto se puso de pie y salio como alma que lleva el diablo del departamento sin evitar recorrer con una mirada desdeñosa a la joven de la puerta

-adiós!- dijo amablemente la joven cuando la pelirroja dejo de verla- ahh! La juventud – suspiro la joven como si nada mientras volvía su mirada al joven airado en medio de la sala

-se puede saber quien diablos eres tu y por que maldita seas tienes una llava de Mi departamento?- sin mas le grito el joven mientras se acerca a ella

hola, para ti tambien- dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que entraba al departamento rodeando al joven y con toda la calma del mundo asentaba la gran caja en la mesita de la sala, inclinandose de cierta manera que su bien formado trasero relucia en los jeans ajustados, cosa que no paso inadvertida al joven- bueno como sabras- continuo la pelinegra sin percatarse de nada- hace unos meses pusiste un anuncio en le periodico, el cual yo vi y te llama para ver lo del cuarto extra, lo recuerdas verdad?- pregunto con una ceja levanta y sin tratar de disimular el sarcasmo- bueno como sea, el caso es que quedamos en vernos en un café para la entrevista y si mi memoria no me falla no fuiste, pero enviaste a ese amigo tuyo, el cual después de verme me dio las llaves y me invito un helado, mm si lo recuerdo muy bien, fue de fresa- comento mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba ligeramente la lengua, como si aun pudiera saborearlo

y tal vez fuera lo excitado que había estado hacia menos de 5 min., pero el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en algo sexual , si muy pervertido y sexual…

-así que aquí estoy- fue lo que escucho el joven que lo hizo volver a aquella micro fantasía que empezaba a tener…- mm en verdad siento lo del grito, pero siempre quise hacerlo- dijo de repente la joven- digo es el clásico grito de pedro picapiedra cuando llega a su casa y siempre había querido hacerlo- murmuro lo ultimo mientras un rubor le cubría las mejillas

Y el solo se pudo preguntar si aquel rubor también le cubriría otras partes, como sus senos, los cuales debajo de esa blusa deportiva prometían ser de la medida perfecta para sus manos…

El joven movió de un lado a otro la cabeza mientras alejaba ese tipo de pensamiento de su mente, ya que dios ni cinco minutos tenia de conocer a la mujer enfrente suyo y el ya la había desnudado con la mirada mas de una vez………….demasiado tiempo con miroku, si había sido en verdad muuuchoooo tiempo con miroku

-yo llame hace como 15 min y nadie contesto y pensé que no habría nadie y ashh perdón, en verdad no te quise interrumpir con tu "amiga"

El joven la vio unos cuantos segundos y luego en un tono lo mas indiferente posible dijo- no preocupes, ni sabia como se llama- dijo esto ultimo clavando sus ojos miel casi dorado en los ojos azules de la joven

Kagome- dijo de repente la joven- me llamo kagome

-inuyasha- contesto el joven con una media sonrisa- hay mas cajas?- pregunto de repente

- soy una mujer tu que crees?- dijo kagome mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la salida

* * *

**Ok no se de donde salio esta historia solo se que soy son las 3:43 am y estaba leyendo una novela y luego apague la computadora y mientras intentaba dormir me vino la mente los picapiedras y mi deseo de gritar Vilma cuando viva sola (lo cual será en un año y medio) y entre en mi casa por primera vez ( y no, no soy vieja ni nada por el estilo, con decirles que aun me faltara un tiempo para cuando viva solo para considerarme adulto ante la ley (18 años, si viven en México)) asi que me imagine una situación rara con inu y kag…. Siendo completos extraños y no se un inuyasha todo sexual con las hormonas a mil y una kagome toda despreocupada, pero esto solo sera asi como que un inicio ya que no sera todo facil entre ellos, habra tension sexual si pero no sentimientos por ninguna parte en los capitulos cercano… en fin no creo pasar de los 5 capitulos no quiero algo muy largo ya que no soy muy constante ja ja ..**

**Bueno bueno ya casi pongo toda mi vida y tengo que dormir mañana me levanta a las 6 a corrar ( en fin…………….**

**Besos**

**RXO**

**Pd: pushea ( j aja me encanta decir esto) el botoncito de abajo, yo se que quieres , yo lo se ……….**


End file.
